House of Returning
by 12Gionat
Summary: The Chosen One and the Osirian's are still trying to function together, and Elle has returned along with another new resident forming a love triangle between another member. Also Nina holds a secret that could destroy a lot friendships, but a vision of four evil entities drives that out of her mind for now. Season Five welcome you to; new relationships, mysteries and danger. Hiatus
1. House of Nina

House of Anubis has returned with a new season, new characters, new relationships and a new dangerous mystery. This season will be more planned too! Sibuna!

* * *

"So," said Fabian Rutter to Eddie Miller, "where is she? How come she didn't come back with you?"

"Don't worry," said Eddie, "Nina is here"

"But she is not _here_!" hissed Fabian.

"You'll know what I mean," Eddie said with a smile, "just wait for Alfie and Willow"

Fabian hesitated, until Patricia interrupted, "Fabian, stop worrying, She is fine, you're fine. Stop worrying" the slight harshness of her voice, kept Fabian quiet. KT Rush scowled, "Be nice Patricia, Fabian and Nina have been through a lot" Eddie nodded, understandingly.

To get off the topic of Nina, Eddie said, "Is Jerome with Alfie and Willow? He hasn't answered any calls" The other three murmured they don't know, so Eddie shrugged.

There was a strong breeze in the cold of the starting Autumn. The once green leaves of the trees, were turning orange and red, and began to fall, and the remain drained life of the leaves were swinging dangerously of the branches of the trees. The slightly dull sky shown signs of rain, forthcoming. The windows of New Anubis House also showed glimpses of steam and condensation.

The cold overcame Fabian. Even since he was wearing his stripped sweater. Since everything between him and Eddie was resolved, he returned to his simple nerdy clothing, and stopped using the hair gel, which was very wet and very annoying to use.

"Can we get in? You know, wait for them in the confides of a warm living room?" said Fabian. Eddie shrugged, as he felt chilly himself. They all walked up the stairs to the mahogany doors of Anubis. Fabian pushed open the doors with a large creak.

The marble floors were clean and shining and the wooden panelling of the walls were dusted. They heard footsteps coming from the kitchen area. Then Nina Martin entered the hall. She looked a bit different. She seemed taller, and wore a white button shirt with the top two buttons undone, with pink jeans and orange sneakers. But the most obvious part, was her hair. It was cut slightly above the shoulders, and the tips were curled slightly, it looked dyed too, but only just noticeable, by it's honeycomb colour.

"Wow Nina, you look really... wow" said Fabian, lost at words at his beau.

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Nina, walking over to him. Fabian was weary. Nina told him at the end of last year that she wasn't ready to kiss him, but was she now? Fabian's question was answered when Nina embraced him into a hug. They pulled away.

"How come you're here? Why did you not come from America?" asked Fabian, sort of frantic.

"You didn't tell them, Eddie?" asked Nina, surprised.

"Thought you stopped keeping secrets?" said Patricia, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought it was too personal," said Eddie, catching Fabian and Patricia's glares he explained, "Mom thought we were... dating. She didn't like Nina, and kicked her out"

"Kinda thought that borders on child abuse" said Fabian, "so, Nina, you moved here?"

"Yeah Trudy let me" said Nina with a grateful smile.

"Then how come you didn't tell me you were in the UK? We could've been together all summer" said Fabian, a bit upset.

"Well, I only came here two weeks ago. Plus, I wanted for you to be surprised, honey" said Nina, brightly.

"Hello, friends!" said a chipper voice. They turned to the front door, there was a bright red haired woman and a dark skinned man.

"Hello, Willow" said KT, running to Willow Jenks and giving her a hug.

"Alfie" said Eddie warmly. He gave him a fist bump. How ever Alfie's efforts at being cheery, did not fool the others.

"What's up?" said Fabian, as he and Patricia got over to them.

"It's Jerome" Alfie said in a hoarse whisper. "Is he okay?" asked KT.

"He is not... coming back" said Alfie. There was murmurs of shock and pain, and Patricia said a particularly rude word about Jerome, and KT scowled at her again.

"It's fine... it's fine" said Alfie, sadly, "I mean... I get it. Ya' know, with Joy and all" he trailed off, and Nina looked away.

They were interrupted by their grief, in the form of squeal from a black haired woman. Trudy made a quick pace to the residents. "All my lovies under one roof, once again!" she said happily. She pulled all of them into a hug.

"Oh isn't it great to have Nina, back, eh Fabian?" she said, smiling sweetly.

Fabian put his head on her shoulder from behind, "Yeah it really is" Nina smiled, sweetly, and tussled his hair. Patricia began to fake sick in her hand, behind their back.

Eddie returned to Trudy, who was beaming at him. "So who is taking care of Old Anubis since you left to be House Mother here?"

"The new House Father, Rayman Zuco" she said. "Was Nina alright here?" he asked.

Trudy sighed slightly, and her smile wavered a bit. "Well she has been really great, helped out around the house a lot, went shopping too but," Trudy trailed off, "... she just seemed a bit distance, always thinking and a bit more quiet than usual. It is to be expected after everything she went through" Eddie nodded in understanding.

Fabian came over trolling with his and Eddie's suitcase. He pushed it to Eddie. "Come on," Fabian said, "lets get these to our rooms" Alfie came trudging behind him. Eddie said goodbye to Trudy as he, Fabian, and Alfie pulled their suitcases down the hall. Smiling and laughing over the events of the summer. The pushed the door open to Fabian and Eddie's room, how ever there was someone already un packing in it. It was of course a boy. He had brown hair that fell onto his face that moved around every time he twisted his head. He had a strong jaw, that made him good looking. He was taller than Eddie, too. The stranger turned to the open door and smirked.

"Hi" he said, stopping packing, "who is gonna' bunk with me? They better have good taste?" he gestured to the posters surrounding the room. His finger swirled around to the Sick Puppies poster that Eddie stuck up, and The Cranberries poster that Fabian stuck up. Fabian quietly scoffed and Eddie glared. It was one thing to steal their bedroom, and even worse to criticize their taste in music.

"Bye Alfie" said Fabian, patting him on the shoulder.

"See ya', Alfie" said Eddie. Both boys left Alfie alone with the newbie.

"Shouldn't we find out his name?" said Fabian.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Eddie, as they opened the door to once was Alfie's room.

KT lifted her suit case on the bed with a heavy grunt. In all honesty, she was sad that she didn't get to room with Patricia. Willow and Nina were joining with the rebel. And she wondered where roomie was, if she had one. She lifted out her clothes from her suitcase. The door opened behind her and she turned around, she was startled by who it was. It was Elle. She wore a rouge dress with patterned yellow flowers cut to her knees and trainers. She smiled to herself at her strange attire.

"Hi," KT said simply.

"Hello" Elle said, with a shy smile.

"How come you moved in here?" KT asked, sitting on the bed.

"It was getting cramped in Isis House-"

"So that's where you lived?"

"Yeah, also after everything we went through last year, I couldn't stay there anymore"

"What is you're last name?"

"Fates"

"Nice last name. Did you come here with someone?" KT, found herself more and more fascinated with Elle now.

"Yes, my twin" Elle said, looking down a little as she said that.

"Really?" KT, said, trying to hide the concern in her voice, "Who is she?"

"_He_, actually" someone corrected coming into the room. And startled for a second time, KT saw a man with loose brown hair that hung over his forehead. He was handsome, and his face held a smirk. KT took a glance at Elle, who had her face down to the ground hidden from view.

"I remember you" said KT, pointing at him, "you asked me out"

"Yeah," his smirk broadened, "Elliott Fates" he held out a hand, and KT took it. Then before KT could pull her hand away, Elliott tugged it to him and planted a kiss on it. KT felt her cheeks burn, as his grip loosened KT quickly took her hand back, but tried to to seem nice. However he seemed to not notice. "Nice meeting you" he said, with a grin, "but I have to go" before he left, he winked at KT, who flushed. KT let out a heavy sigh.

She noticed that Elle was looking at the ground. "Are you okay?" said KT worried for her.

"Um, yeah" said Elle, regaining a bit more confidence, "thanks"

"Want me help you un pack?" said KT, smiling friendly. Elle nodded with a small mile, and she led KT to her suitcase.

Alfie as well as being sad, was also very furious with Jerome. He said goodbye in a _text_. A bloody _text_! How dare Jerome! They had been friends since they were little. Sure, they had their fights. Some bigger than others. But at the end of the day they were best friends. Now Alfie wasn't sure any more. He had his lovely Willow, Fabian and Eddie and the girls too (but he wasn't so sure about Nina) and now a new room mate he wasn't so sure about. Elliott Fates did remind Alfie of Jerome, because he was a little full of himself. But maybe Elliott wasn't that bad. Maybe.

It was tea time. Trudy layered out a delicious spread on the table. Chicken legs with salad on the side. Spaghetti with sauce. Burgers and sausages. Even small glasses of cider to celebrate a new year.

"You really outdid your self, Trudy. It's delicious!" said Nina smiling.

"Yweah! It's reawy gwood!" said Alfie, with a mouthful of food.

"Really nice!" said Eddie, happily.

"Oh I missed my lovelies. You're so nice!" said Trudy, smiling widely, patting Nina's back. Nina was sat at the head of the table, with Fabian on her left side and KT on her right. Next to KT was Alfie and Willow, holding hands and Patricia. Next to Fabian was Elle and Elliott Fates and Eddie. They were both introduced by KT and Alfie. Trudy sat at the other end.

After gulping down a bit of chicken, Fabian said, "So Neens, you're taking psychology?"

Nina swallowed her last bit of sausage, "Yup and advanced literature"

"I was kinda hoping you would take Egyptian History, with me" he blushed slightly.

"Sorry sweetie, but I know a lot about Egyptian History. Y'know considering in part of it" Nina whispered the last part with a smile. Fabian returned the smile and began to eat again. Tea had finished, with the scraps that had been on the plates licked off by Alfie and Willow (The others cringed, but Elliot was cheering them on)

After _cleaning_, the others began to un pack, however since Nina already lived at the house, she didn't need to unpack. Patricia being one of the first to unpack (probably because she quit trying to make strained conversation with a very quiet Nina) so she relaxed in Eddie's room. Once he had finished, Patricia kissed him deeply.

"Aw you two should get married" said Fabian with mock affection.

"Quiet" she hissed, blushing.

"So how are you and Nina?" said Eddie, kissing Patricia's cheek.

"I don't know. I now we're going out now, but we haven't kissed yet" he said, hiding his face in his suitcase.

"I think she's just getting use to affection- hey maybe that's why she is doing psychology to understand better"said Patricia.

Fabian smirked and said, "Mm. Maybe you're taking psychology, Oprah"

Patricia laughed and said, "I like to think I'm Jerry Springer"

They all joined in for a laugh.

It was sadly too soon when the clock struck eleven. Trudy called for them to retreat to their room in a chipper voice as usual.

Patricia fell asleep quickly, just like the others. Not knowing that Nina was looking at her with thought.

Nina was thinking about how she was going to reacquaint with everyone. It was easy for her to get her relationship with Fabian back, but she wasn't ready for kissing. If she told of her secret about her thoughts on Eddie. Her feelings. She didn't know how he would react.

Then she wondered about school. Before school ended she became a bit of celebrity, as well as Mara. Some called her a tragic hero. But the fame had died down now. Maybe psychology would help with why she felt so lonely, or whatever the heck she felt.

Maybe going back to the place where it all happened could help. So Nina quietly put her feet down off the bed, and quietly got up and left the room. The alarm was on downstairs. It would trigger if going into the kitchen or the living area. She descended the stairs. There was a window next to the door. She couldn't go through the door because it was locked, and if it wasn't, it would also trigger the alarm. The window was big enough to get through. She opened it with a grunt and threw herself out the window.

She got up wiping dust off her knees, and puffed air out to blow away her curly hair. Nina turned around and closed the window, but not fully, so she didn't get locked out. She began trot down the hill into the small forest, separating the new Anubis from original. It took about ten minutes to get to the back entrance of the house. She climbed over the painted wooden fence and looked around her surroundings. There was a cellar door near the porch stairs.

Nina pulled out her hair pin, and bent down. She fumbled with the large comical lock until there was a satisfying click. She smirked slightly, and pulled open the doors. She descended the stone steps down to the cellar and she closed the doors behind her.

_This is where it all began_, she thought. Her hands scanned the stone table, that was the passage to her imprisonment. It was blocked up after finding her and KT. It was very dark but Nina could still see the silhouette of a big object. She got closer to it, and realised it was a wooden cupboard. She kept shaking the cupboard doors and felt a sharp pain.

_Nina watched the whole thing. Everything was a dreary colour. She knew she was in the same cellar. In front of her were four people, with a feeling that she would expect it, in shabby cloaks. They were all staring at the same cupboard. It's doors slowly creaked open. Then she saw the only colour that wasn't a grey-brown. Inside was what looked like a blood red portal. It swivelled around and was very entrancing. She felt the fiery heat coming from it, she felt her self sweating. Suddenly another different coloured thing came out of the portal. It was a large black hand with claws. Blood red, shining symbols covering its wrist now protruding from the portal. Then the arm. _

_Nina was so terrified, she couldn't even scream and could not move either. The arm branched out very fast. It grabbed her, squeezing the breath out of her and crushing her bones. The arm threw her across the room-_

...Then Nina hit the wall very hard. She felt pain in her back, and hot tears of pain streamed down her face. But there was no time for that. Upstairs she heard a light flick on. She could tell by the small glow of a light from up stairs. She painfully got up and slowly ascended the cellar stairs to the back yard. She felt the fresh air of night and closed the cellar doors behind her. And Nina, grunting in pain, entered the forest again.

* * *

What do you think of the new season? Good or bad. Reviews would be very nice, thank you! I don't know when the next episode will be but I'll try to write as quick as I can. I'm doing my options now, so it will take up my time. On the bright side I might be able to post my OneShot soon... Sibuna...


	2. House of Visions

Nina slowly scrambled up the steep hill of the forest, now very tired and aching from hitting the wall. Her eyes were very blurry, and the large trees seemed to be a mix of brown and green. Her curled hair seemed to wilt and it fell over her face. Her teeth were gritted, and grunted and groaned, pained tears in her eyes. The moon guided her through the forest, a few birds twittering and chirping. She never had a vision like that at all, it felt like fire burning her, like a witch at the stake.

Nina saw a small clearing to a stone path way. She slowly got up with a pained yell, tears streaming down her face. She slowly began to walk up the path way, swaying lightly and tripping over bits of gravel. She lay next to the wall of the house, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. After a few minutes she slowly got up and reached for the window where sneaked out of before. She opened it with a grunt because her arms were aching too. She took in a deep breath and threw herself into the hallway.

Nina fell to the floor with a thump, which hopefully didn't carry up stairs. However, the umbrella stand fell to the floor with a loud clank, which did carry up the stairs because a door from upstairs creaked open. She gasped, not from pain, in fright. She got up slowly and she heard the creaking of the landing. She panicked as there was no place to hide every room was set with an alarm and she heard Trudy combing down the stairs. She wouldn't be able to reach to Fabian's room so she sat there and awaited her fate.

But miraculously it wasn't Trudy.

Fabian slowly took Nina up the stairs, and was careful not to touch her back. They were very quite so they walked through the hallway to Nina and Patricia's room in awkward silence. Fabian opened the door and lead her to her bed. He put her down carefully. Nina caught sight of Patricia. She was leant on her bed post. Her face almost matched her hair, and seemed very scary. Sat on Patricia's bed was Eddie and KT, who like Fabian, had a concerned look.

"Oh," said Nina, tiredly, "Sibuna reunion, huh?"

"OK well I went to original Anubis House-"

"Why?" questioned Patricia.

"That doesn't matter. Anyway I had a vision-"

"Yeah, me and KT too. That's why we woke up" said Patricia, folding her arms.

"Can I put a sentence in?" said Nina, getting a bit annoyed, and Patricia went quiet.

"Well it seemed like I was on fire and melting"

"Us too" said KT nervously, "I wonder who or what those figures were"

"I am more worried about that large black hand that came for me" said Patricia.

"It came for you?" said Nina, "In the vision it came for me"

"It must have gone for all of us, because it got me" concluded KT.

"Do you think Mara got it, even if she is in New York?" wondered Eddie.

"Yeah I think so," said Nina, "because Patricia, KT, Mara and I are parts of the Osirian"

The others nodded in agreement. Nina let out a yawn. "Okay _now_ I'm tired" she said.

She shooed the others out of her room and said and "I love you" to Fabian, who smiled sweetly.

She lay flat in bed, without the covers because she felt clammy and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Nina besides Trudy, was the first to wake up. Before she went downstairs she went to the bathroom, and turned her back to the mirror. She pulled up the back of her shirt. He supposed it was a lot worse last night when he hit the stone wall, because the blood was dried now. She sighed deeply. She grabbed a towel, and ran it under water. She winced slightly as she cleaned up the blood and what remained was the scar. She returned to her bedroom and got dressed and curled her hair again.

Feeling a lot better and is able to walk better, she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Trudy lay out a delicious breakfast spread of; toast with jam, peanut butter and chocolate spread jars. There was bacon and sausage, and many cereal boxes with milk. Then Finally there was orange and apple juice.

"Oh this looks great Trudes," said Nina, "but I think I'll just have some toast and coffee, please"

Trudy smiled and said, "Now why did I think you would ask for that" she put down a coffee mug, which was just the right temperature. Nina smiled with thank and sipped it, and was slowly feeling rejuvenated. Soon the coffee mug was empty and she grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed her school bag which she brought with her. She said goodbye to Trudy and made for the door in the hallway. A hand grabbed her from behind and she turned around. It was Fabian smiling sweetly at her.

"Hello there" said Nina, sweetly.

"Did you sleep well?" said Fabian.

"Yup. Better than I thought considering the vision"

Fabian frowned slightly. "About that," he aid slowly, "Eddie called for a Sibuna reunion before school. A _real_ reunion, I mean. In the library"

Nina felt a burning feeling in her stomach and she realised the emotion she felt. "Forgot he was the new leader" she muttered. "Well," said Nina regaining focus, "that works out well because I'm going in early"

"Why?" said Fabian.

"Just am" Nina shrugged, she patted his cheek and said, "you go have breakfast" then Nina left the house.

Fabian sighed and wondered of Nina's new habit of being a loner. She hear Trudy behind her say, "She's been though a lot. And she hasn't seen all of you for a while, you have to understand that"

"I do" said Fabian.

When Fabian returned to the kitchen he saw Alfie at the head of the table eating toast with jam, peanut butter and chocolate spread.

"Ew!" said Fabian, laughing slightly.

"Did you wake Elliott up?" said Trudy putting away Nina's coffee mug.

Alfie shook his head, "No. I guess he went to _school bright and early_! Can't believe I have to bunk up with another Fabian"

Fabian glared at him and moaned, "Hey! I went though that rebel stage"

"Yeah for like a day" Alfie muttered.

Alfie finished his toast and licked the plate. He gave it to Trudy, who was cringing slightly. "I gotta go to school"he said. He got his school bag, behind the chair.

"Look who's the geek, now" muttered Fabian.

Willow had just come down the stairs. Alfie smiled at her and grabbed her hand and lead her to the door.

"Alfie I only skip breakfast if I'm going on an adventure" warned Willow.

"Well luckily you are," said Alfie, "and there's a vending machine at the school" Willow giggled, and they began to kiss going out the door.

Nina took in the fresh air, and looked around her surroundings as she walked down the path to the College. There were a lot less leaves on the almost lifeless trees, and she kicked herself for not bringing a jacket.

She doubted there were many people in the school right now, but hopefully the library was open. She decided that she could read her psychology book until the other Sibuna members came. Plus she wanted some peace and quiet, and she praised Eddie for the idea to hold the Sibuna meeting in the library.

Nina approached the College doors. She pushed the doors open and looked around the lobby. She notice it changed slightly. The couches were now purple and curved to fit around a round yellow table. The door next to one of the couches had a sign that read, _Library_. She pushed the door, and luckily it budged. She pushed it all the way. Next to the door was the desk, where the librarian sat. She was typing on the computer and didn't look up.

Nina sighed and sat a table furthest away from the woman, so she wont over hear them later. She took out her book, and opened it and began to read.

There was a faint "Hello" behind her. She turned, and with a little surprise she saw KT smiling nervously.

"Hello?" said Nina, confused.

"How come you're here so early?" said Nina.

"Patricia told me to keep an eye on you, since that little episode last night" said KT, straight forward.

"Oh how nice" she said. KT chuckled, then someone caught her eye. She looked between two books and saw Elle reading. She heard Nina asking, "Have you had any breakfast?" but KT didn't respond. She looked behind the shelf, and she got a shock when Elle had disappeared.

"KT?" called Nina.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Did you have any breakfast?"

"Um- just something from the machine in the lobby"

"Okay. Are you okay? What are you doing?"

KT turned around and put on a smile, "Thought I saw something"

Nina chuckled, "Well now I would know if you had a vision, because I would see it too" she joked.

KT laughed quietly.

They heard the library door open and in came, Eddie, Fabian and Patricia. Fabian caught sight of them and walked over.

Immediately, Eddie put his hand to his eye and whispered "Sibuna"

They others repeated what he did.

"Okay lets address the situation" said Eddie, suddenly becoming serious, "Nina, KT, and Yakker all had the same vision. Nina could you tell us it again?"

Nina sighed and repeated the story of the vision.

"Honestly I'm not surprised they were wearing cloaks" confessed Patricia.

"Me neither. It's like the logo for all things evil" said Nina.

"Well the problem is we don't know how to find out who the cloaked people are" said Fabian.

"Well my vision happened in the house, so it obviously connected with there" said Nina.

"So if you go back to original Anubis" said Eddie.

"I might get another vision" concluded Nina.

"Aren't _couples_ supposed to finish each others sentences?" said KT, smirking. Nina scoffed and Eddie cringed.

Willow pressed a button on the vending machine, there was a rattle of a packet of crisp sliding down the door to the flap. She bent down and took the packet of crisp out.

"C'mon," Alfie urged. He lead her down the hallway. They turned a corner and then he smiled brilliantly at the supply closet.

Willow rolled her eyes and said, "I don't call that a prank, I call that a bad reputation"

Alfie rolled his eyes this time and said, "Not for _that_, for _this_"

He took out a key hidden inside a plant pot and showed to Willow, jumping up and down on her heels. He unlocked the door and there was a cage. However his eyes grew wide.

"Where's Mr Pink nose gone!?" he exclaimed.

"Mr Pink Nose? What do you- oh No you didn't!" said Willow, realising who Mr Pink Nose is.

They heard a loud cough and a loud snort. The couple froze that they might have got caught. They turned stiffly around, and let out a deep breath, because it wasn't a teacher, it was Elliott. He wore a proud smirk and was holding a small pig and looked around blankly.

"Oh great! You're gonna' tell the teacher aren't you?" ordered Alfie, grimly. Elliott laughed slightly.

"Actually I want to up the ante on this prank" said Elliott, and Alfie's eyebrows widened in surprises and scepticism.

"What do you have in mind?" he questioned.

"Notice that the little piggy here has left a bit of- y'know?" said Elliott pointing to the opened cage, where a few scraps of manure lay around the cage.

"Wow, did you feed him curry?" mused Willow.

"No, anyway what do you think we should do with it?" said Alfie.

"I already scraped most of it out and spread it on the bottom of the doors" said Elliott.

Immediately, Alfie and Willow jumped a few feet away from him. Elliott rolled his eyes and said, "I had gloves on and then I washed my hands"

"Besides the grossness, even for me, I like your plan Elliott," said Alfie smirking, "I was just going to run the pig down the hall"

"We can still do that too" Elliott offered. Alfie nodded, with a cool smirk. He kissed Willow on the cheek and left with Elliott and the pig. Willow giggled.

They hid the pig behind the school desk, Alfie wondering slightly why there is no one at the desk at all.

Elliott checked his watch and counted in his head.

_Three_.

He saw a small rouge blur of people in school blazer, or cardigans slowly getting closer the the teps of the school. He took a quick glance to the library and hall doors he spread manure on.

_Two_.

The begin waddle and shift, becoming more and more restless.

_One_.

The bell rang very loudly and the doors swung open. A few dozen smiling teachers or student clambered in, and their grins fell off their faces. A chorus of 'ew' rang around the room, some even slipped and fell on the floor.

The library door that was next to them, opened aswell. Nina was the first out, and before her foot touch the manure, she gasped slightly ans jumped over it with a frustrated look. She called to the others in the library, "Guys there is poop spread on the floor, so jump!" sure enough Fabian, Eddie, Patricia and KT all jumped out the door, with confused looks.

It was now or never. They had a perfect chance. They released the pig that made a loud oink, and dozens jumped out the way from the animal screaming or yelling. Alfie signalled to Elliott to Nina and her friends and he nodded, understanding the plan. They crouched and began to crawl past the desk and behind the confused group. They bounced back up, behind the group, and put on fake confused faces, as if they were there the whole time and were completely nonplussed about what is happening.

Soon a teacher with a confused face hurried in, nearly slipping on the manure, then chasing the pig down the hall, his hands out to grab him. Nina sighed. Normally she would be bent over, laughing and in stitches, but lately she had to put on a smile so no one was worried.

The total disruption ended ten minutes later, when the second bell rang out. Nina sighed and said, "I have to go to physiology which is all the way on the side of this building"

Fabian smiled pleasantly at her, "Okay, want to have lunch later?"

"Oh, I was wondering if Patricia and KT will accompany me with the house, maybe the vision might get stronger" said Nina, she looked to Patricia and KT for support, KT nodded her head and Patricia shrugged with a smirk.\

"I'll buy you dinner" offered Nina, because Fabian had a small pout on his lips. He smiled slightly. She hugged, said buy to the others and left.

_Introduction to psychology was a bore!_ Thought Nina, _two hours of my life! Hopefully it will get more interesting soon, maybe actually help._ Her psychology teacher was pretty nice though, they let the others use her full name Haras Ken. She entered the main area of the school that was now completely devoid of pigs or dung. She sat down for about ten minutes until Patricia and KT came along.

"Ready to go?" said Nina. They nodded and, Nina slowly got up.

"C'mon" Nina lead them out the room to outside.

"Okay," she said firmly, "we have half hour until we go back to school, so lets get this over with!"

"Why are you in a hurry?" said KT.

"You know I don't want to be late to my next class, neither do you I think!" she called.

They sped down the hill, rushing down the grassy steps, bushes whistling by. Very quickly they reached the forest, that even in the bright sun, was very dark.

"It's best we go this way" breathed Nina, "make sure nobody sees us" The girls entered it, the dry grass crunching.

"It's so dark" noted Patricia. They heard a thump, and turned around. KT was on the ground and had tripped over.

"You okay?" said Nina, taking KT's hand and slowly picking her up. Very surprisingly, Patricia shrieked. KT and Nina turned to what she was pointing to. There was a rotting skeletal hand, draped in a ruby red cloak on the the ground.

"I tripped over that!" yelled KT, in horror, while Nina shook slightly. Nina bent down and examined it.

"I think it was one of those red cloaked people, from last year. Maybe Helen's hand," she bit her lip, "I could get a vision from it"

She touched the skeletal hand. Nothing happened. She slumped in disappointment. "I guess I didn't get one"

"Think again" said Patricia, pointing to something behind her. Nina looked around and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. A black shadow began to form, slowly it took the form of a translucent man.

"I guess our powers advancing" mused Nina, "come on, he's running"

"Does he have a cloak in his hand?" said KT, rushing after them.

Not wondering if it could here them, they kept to the shadows and kept a few feet away from the shadow. Slowly the thickness of the trees began to thin, and more light began to spread until the shadow became transparent.

They met a wooden gate, which hid the garden of old Anubis. The shadow without care, walked through the fence. Struggling to know what to do now, in case they get caught, they piled a bunch of broken boxes up and stood on them. They could only see slightly above the high fence.

The back door creaked open and a man walked down the wooden steps to the green grass. He was middle aged, and good looking in Nina's view. He was holding a basket of wet clothes, and pegs. The shadow began to walk into the man, he disappeared into vapour. The man had no idea what happened he began to fumble with some pegs. It seemed as if the man forgot something, because he huffed and glared at the pile of clothes. He then re-entered the house.

Nina and bit her lip. She suddenly jumped off the crates and ran alongside the fence, the others following with confused faces. There was a fence opening alongside the house. She opened, making sure not to make a sound. However the man came out, with a few more pegs. Then Nina, Patricia and KT all gasped in pain.

_The gloominess of the cellar was over powered by the darkness, and again everything was a dull brown-grey. However a portal opened up on the floor, this was different from the rest of the scenery because the portal was fiery red colour. Four completely black clay like entities shot out of the portal. They landed splat on the floor and began to slowly mould until they were around seven to eight inches._

_They began to mould into humans, however three of the human like clay substances were hidden in the shadows, but the light coming from the cellar window shone on the face of the one in front. It's face began to form into the same man they just saw. The same man who came out of the house just a minute ago! And he wore an evil smile, and a red sparkle glinted in his eye._

The three girls opened their eyes, and were breathing heavily, and were tired from their vision. The first thing they heard was the crinkle of grass. Nina saw through a crack in the gate that the man from the vision, probably startled by the noise of their quiet scream, came walking over to where they where. Immediately Nina, KT and Patricia sprinted up the hill away from the house, not because they were frightened if they get caught by him, but frightened of who he really was.

* * *

Okay seriously want some reviews on both chapters please. I don't know why it took me a long time to write this I had most of this chapter done after I posted the first one, ah well. Remember _**REVIEW**_! Sibuna...


End file.
